


Peach Meadow

by cueonego



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: Why does Shawn know what Peach Meadow even smells like? Well, to be perfectly honest, Gus has a story to tell.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 25





	Peach Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not even remotely close to how the scene went in the ep with the serial arson case, but here’s a fic that I built on a basically nonexistent premise that I latched onto for some reason 😂

“Shawn, not here,” Gus says adamantly, shaking off Shawn’s grip on his sleeves.

“But you know how I get when I smell peach meadow,” Shawn argues, coming back up to Gus and grabbing his arm. “So it’s your fault for using it.”

“It was the only thing I had that I could get in such short notice.”

“But—“

“Not here, Shawn,” Gus says again. He swears that even though he’s the one with the supersniffer, Shawn _always_ manages to pick up the scent of peach meadow without fail.

“So, are you saying we can do it somewhere else?” Shawn asks, persistent and not even close to letting it go.

“Maybe,” Gus says, trying to sound indifferent.

“Ok, then let’s go, please, please, _please_ , Gus.”

“What about the case?” He tries to reason.

“It can wait! Lassie and Jules are miles behind us and we’ll be fine. Unless you were thinking of something longer. That case you’re the pervert.”

“No, _you’re_ the pervert, Shawn. I don’t think anyone gets turned on by smelling peaches and flowers. What are you, a horny honeybee?”

“Ooh, is that a new nickname?” Shawn comes up, grabbing onto Gus’s shirt collar and squinting his eyes seductively.

“ _Absolutely not_ , Shawn,” he says pushing off Shawn and turning his face away. “Again, not here.”

“Okay, fine, _fine_ , come one Gus, I want it and you promised. Let’s go!”

“I didn’t promise anything,” Gus frowns, but he lets himself get dragged outside by Shawn.

Half of the time it’s Gus letting Shawn indulge, but the other half it’s also Gus letting himself indulge. This is one of those times.

* * *

“Can we do it in the car?” Shawn asks, even before he closes the door to the passenger seat.

“It’s broad daylight, Shawn. The blueberry is not tinted at all.”

“Ugggh, Gus. Then start driving,” Shawn urges.

“I will not,” Gus asserts, straightening himself in his seat. “Until you behave.”

“Really? You said we’re not doing it here but you’re doing _that_?”

“I’m not gonna drive until you settle. Or we can go back inside.” Gus lets out an ultimatum.

Shawn sighs and whimpers, knowing he should fold if he were to get what he wants. “Okay! Please, let’s go,” he says, settling in his seat quietly.

“Good. Now I can finally drive in peace.”

Shawn sits with his hands folded together in his lap, mouth pursed but the ends curling up to a smile, glancing at Gus from time to time throughout the drive. He bites his lips a couple of times whenever they go over a speed bump, and Gus can tell that Shawn is already so turned on by the prospect.

It’s a mutual understanding they’ve come together. The first time it happened was the summer after their senior year. Gus had the peach meadow incense on, so he could practice being cool, like those hippie college kids with tapestries on their wall who liked to ‘chill’ with their friends. They were fooling around as usual, and at some point Shawn made a _powerful_ discovery that he had a big turn on for getting praised.

Gus had known Shawn for so long that it didn’t come across as a surprise when he found out. After Shawn’s dad being a hardass who was never satisfied with Shawn, it was not a big leap to find out that Shawn into being praised so much. If it made Shawn happy, Gus was down to assume the role. It also felt good to _finally_ have Shawn listen to him for once and behave, instead of going thousand miles per minute on some nonsense idea he had every day.

Olfactory memory being a powerful thing, peach meadow became a _thing_ for Shawn getting praised and fucked.

* * *

When they finally arrive at the psych office, Shawn runs out of the car and dashes to the door, fumbling with his keys before he finally manages to turn the lock. He promptly locks the doors and does the blinds when Gus walks inside too.

Gus takes his time to wash his hands and have a glass of water, but Shawn is busy shucking his jacket and letting it fall on the ground as he makes his way to the couch. He kneels down in front of it, clasping his hands behind his back and looking back in anticipation as Gus walks towards the couch.

Gus settles down in front of Shawn, and Shawn is already breathless, licking his mouth as if the prospect of sucking his cock is making him salivate. He walks on his knees closer to Gus’s lap and looks up to him expectantly, silent the entire time unlike the Shawn who loves to run his mouth just for the sake of it.

“Now, be good and unzip my pants,” Gus says, caressing Shawn’s cheeks. He melts into his touch, leaning on his hand before he moves his hands up to Gus’s pants.

“Finally,” Shawn says, his voice low and breathless. “Thank you.”

Shawn deftly unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, his breath shuddering quietly, so quiet that anyone untrained would miss it. But Gus hears it—he hears the arousal in his breath, and he’s blown away that even after all these years, Shawn gets so turned on from simply seeing his cock.

“Suck my cock,” Gus orders. “And be a good boy and make it last.”

Jesus, the way Shawn looks up and nods, Gus doesn’t think he can make it last. But he knows Shawn will find a way to make it last, make it good for him because he loves to get praised for his phenomenal work.

“Mmh—“ Gus holds back his moan when Shawn takes his cock in his mouth. “Such a good boy Shawn. Holding yourself together until we got here,” Gus says, giving him a gentle pat on his hair. Even though Shawn normally doesn’t like anyone messing with his perfect hair, he knows Shawn loves it when he does it.

And yeah, Shawn is enthusiastically going down on him, his mouth sloppy and his hands clasped neatly behind his back.

“That’s right, just like that, Shawn. You’re doing so good,” Gus praises, because Shawn _is_ doing a good job. Shawn may be a fake psychic, but his hyper-observant skills and eidetic memory serves in his favor. It’s the biggest perk, having someone who knows what you like and what turns you on. Shawn knows it by his heart, and he gets better at it every time he compiles more information on Gus’s preference.

“Mmh, so good, taking my cock like that Shawn,” Gus coos when Shawn swirls his tongue as he presses himself further in. “Remembering everything I taught you, you’re the smartest boy I’ve trained.”

Shawn looks up with his eyes welling, and he lets out a pleading moan, still keeping his mouth on Gus’s cock.

Gus understands what he means. “You can touch yourself too, Shawn.”

With that, Shawn lets out a pleased sigh and unclasps his hands from his back. He doesn’t move his mouth away though—as he continues bob his head up and down Gus’s length, he fumbles with his pants, letting out another groan when he finally has his own cock in his hand.

Shawn moves his hand to match the pace of his mouth, and man, Gus is so close, seeing Shawn so undone and desperate for all of this. He tries to keep his hips steady so as not to choke Shawn, but Shawn brings his head down further himself, over and over until Gus is gripping onto the cushions on the couch.

“Shawn, I’m so close,” Gus says, his head falling back into the couch. “Now be a good boy and make me come, I know you can do it.”

And Shawn does it—he uses everything he’s got in his arsenal and aims to please Gus, to make Gus come like he’s never come before, his orgasm stronger and better than before. Gus lets out a choked groan and clutches onto Shawn’s face.

“So good, Shawn— you’re such a good boy,” Gus pants, feeling Shawn swallowing his come as the movement under his legs gets faster and faster.

Shawn withdraws, breathless, and gasps just to ask Gus for his permission to come. “Can I come now? Gus, _mmh_ , please.”

“Yes, you did a good job Shawn,” Gus says, calming his breath. “You may come now.”

That’s all Shawn needs.

“Oh god— Gus, fuck, thank you—“ he strains, moving his hand faster and faster until he’s coming, his other hand gripping onto Gus’s knee. Shawn’s head falls in between Gus’s lap and his movements still, letting out a silent cry as he comes in front of Gus.

When he looks up, he has the biggest grin he can manage on his face.

“Now, are we good to go back to the scene?” Gus asks, smiling back at Shawn.

Shawn nods, but a cheeky glint shines in his eyes. “Unless you want to go for a second round?”

“You wish.”


End file.
